


Soldat du coeur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [479]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Army, Army, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio a remarqué un soldat dans son unité, il a du mal à en décrocher les yeux.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [479]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Soldat du coeur

Soldat du cœur

Mauricio est ce genre de gars chanceux sans le vouloir, il est passé de soldat lambda à général en une petite décennie, là où certains ne le deviendront jamais malgré leurs efforts, il a la chance d’avoir une petite unité sympathique et ne rechignant jamais à aller en mission au fin fond du Moyen-Orient, ce n’est pas si compliqué que ça en a l’air, la vie fait son chemin et lui donne des ordres précis. Un travail fatigant mais légitime par rapport à toute l’actualité qu’on peut entendre. Il a toujours de quoi se reposer quand il retourne à la caserne, une fois que la mission est terminée, ou qu’ils ont le droit à une permission. La guerre est devenue son quotidien mais ça ne le brise pas plus que ça, il a appris à vivre avec le pire. Peu importe, l’unité a un peu de repos, alors il a aussi le droit de passer plus de trente minutes par jour à se recomposer (plus de sommeil, plus de bonne humeur). Ces temps-ci, il a été de plus en plus déconcentré par un jeune soldat tout juste arrivé dans son unité, évidemment il ne va pas le mettre sur son rapport, mais son esprit a déjà commencé à graver les courbes de son corps, le ton de sa voix, ses expressions. Mauricio pourrait se blâmer de ne pas avoir été attentif tout au long de la mission, mais il n’est plus à ça près.

Mauricio se rend dans sa chambre, il y a invité son jeune soldat, pour faire connaissance, il ne respecte pas spécialement les règles préétablies, mais il se fout complétement de ce qu’on peut lui dire, c’est son moment de repos, et il compte bien le passer avec le jeune homme. Il a ressorti une vieille bouteille qu’on lui avait donné en récompense il y a bien longtemps, il espère que ce scotch sera bon, il ne l’a pas encore goûté mais il a confiance en lui pour amuser la soirée. Le jeune homme arrive au garde-à-vous, un léger filet de sueur sur ses tempes, il ne s’est pas encore totalement habitué à la chaleur du Moyen-Orient, c’est mignon. Mauricio se lève pour l’accueillir, referme la porte, et l’invite à s’asseoir à côté de lui, il a à peine besoin de l’analyser qu’il peut remarquer avec le langage de son corps qu’il est plutôt réticent à obéir à des ordres dont il n’a pas l’habitude. 

Il ne l’appelait que par son nom de famille avant, alors il est plutôt heureux de pouvoir enfin l’appeler par son prénom, il a envie de devenir plus familier, proche avec lui, il veut lui faire comprendre qu’il ne va pas lui faire de mal ou lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils boivent un petit temps, la bouteille n’est pas horrible et le satisfait totalement. Le jeune homme n’est pas très bavard mais se libère peu à peu au fil des gorgées. Mauricio ne peut que remarquer à quel point il est mignon avec ses joues rougissant à cause de l’alcool, il ne doit certainement pas avoir compris qu’il l’avait invité parce qu’il le trouvait plus que bon soldat mais aussi bel homme. La nuit doit être tombée alors qu’il pose enfin ses lèvres sur celles roses de Niko, sa main se glissant dans son dos. Il le veut tout de suite, il n’a pas le temps de le draguer si c’est pour se faire du mal, il aurait plus d’emmerdes s’il attend et l’observe comme un fauve observerait sa proie encore et encore. Il en viendrait presque à blâmer l’armée d’avoir fourni des combis au lieu d’avoir donné un réel uniforme, maintenant il doit attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de voir enfin la peau pâle de son jeune soldat. 

Il ne lui reste que son boxer et son t-shirt, ses chaussures oubliées à côté du canapé. Mauricio range l’alcool et glisse ses doigts sur l’abdomen de Niko, caressant doucement ses abdominaux, il est si beau, c’est presque une torture de l’avoir dans ses rangs, il est sûr que quand les opérations reprendront il aura du mal à s’empêcher de ne pas aller le prendre contre un mur, il n’aura que son fessier en tête, sa petite bouille timide et ses magnifiques lèvres dans son esprit. Non, il doit se contenir, s’il veut l’avoir pour lui il ne doit pas lui faire peur, quel genre de général serait-il… Mauricio l’allonge sous lui sur le canapé, il devra nettoyer le lendemain, mais ce n’est pas un problème, il a le temps entre les déserts et les explosions. Ses lèvres désirent une nouvelle fois celles du petit, c’est si difficile de ne pas le baiser comme ça sur le champ, il serait pourtant si beau, la sueur faisant briller sa peau sous la lumière artificielle, sa bite serait en lui, quelle magnifique vision, il peut sentir son pénis palpiter d’excitation dans son boxer. 

Il retire le boxer du jeune homme en souriant au léger couinement qu’il laisse échapper, sa bite est déjà dure, il ne peut réellement pas attendre de le voir se tortiller sous lui durant les prochains instants. Mauricio récupère du lubrifiant, il a lui-même du mal à croire qu’il en prend avec lui à l’autre bout du monde alors qu’il part pour se battre face au terrorisme pour l’ONU à la base, sacré chemin ! Il pose les jambes de Niko sur ses épaules et rentre un premier doigt dans son trou, il n’est pas surpris de la résistance de la part de l’autre corps, il a entendu les autres de l’unité souligner le fait qu’il semblait bien trop innocent pour ne pas être vierge. Mauricio mord sa lèvre inférieure pour se contenir, il n’a pas spécialement le droit de baiser ses soldats comme il le souhaite à la base. Un deuxième doigt, il en faudra plus s’il veut éviter de le faire saigner tout son sang sur le canapé, ça serait dommage que sa première perte de sang sur le champ de bataille soit de cette manière. Pour l’instant, le soldat ne lui a pas demandé d’arrêter et ne semble pas le vouloir, alors il peut se permettre de continuer encore un peu plus pour voir jusqu’où va sa résistance à la douleur, et au plaisir. 

Un troisième doigt et il pense que ça suffira. Il le ciselle encore un peu pour être totalement sûr de ne pas le voir boitiller entièrement le lendemain, avant de retirer ses doigts, massant doucement sa bite pour la lubrifier, il n’a pas fait ça depuis longtemps à cause de la guerre mais il n’a pas tout perdu non plus. Mauricio compte jusqu’à trois dans l’oreille du plus jeune pour qu’il se prépare et ne soit pas trop surpris de ce qui va suivre, Niko pose sa main sur ses épaules et s’accroche, un petit gémissement traversant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Son trou est serré mais tellement chaud, c’est si bon de pouvoir s’enterrer dedans, de pouvoir sentir tous les frottements, la friction, il sent qu’il peut bouger, alors même s’il le fait lentement pour ne pas abîmer le plus jeune, il fait quelques va-et-vient passifs, titillant quelques fois la prostate de Niko pour lui montrer ce qu’on peut faire une fois qu’on a l’habitude du sexe. Il mordille la lèvre inférieure du soldat quand sa bite frotte entre leurs abdomens, tout ça est _tellement_ chaud… Mauricio ne va pas tenir longtemps, il n’a jamais eu autant envie de venir, il n’a jamais couché avec quelqu’un d’aussi parfait… Il laisse une marque de morsure sur la carotide du plus jeune, c’est son soldat, il ne le laissera pas partir ailleurs, si ce n’est en dehors de cette guerre, en sécurité, loin des explosions, des mines piégées, etc… Leurs orgasmes surviennent peu de temps après que Niko lui murmure que tout ça est parfait dans son oreille, sa voix si faible, profitant du plaisir autant que lui. Du sperme coule de ses cuisses et colle sur leurs ventres, c’est la partie la moins satisfaisante, devoir se nettoyer après l’ébat. Peu importe pour le moment, Mauricio embrasse Niko une énième fois, il l’a pour lui pour le reste de la nuit et ne compte pas le laisser filer. Il le tient contre lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’a aucune volonté de le laisser repartir dans les dortoirs, il est très bien ici, avec lui. 

Fin


End file.
